Lelouch of the Bad Night Sleep
by Epic Ebi
Summary: Upon discovering C.C. is alive after the Shinjuku incident, Lelouch tries to get a good night sleep in preparation for his campaign as Zero. Hilarity ensues.


**(A/N: Finally! I found something to write a **_**Code Geass**_** fic on! I've been meaning to just write an ordinary one-shot that follows canon for **_**ages**_**. Well now it's here. So enjoy.**

**Oh, and by the way, this story occurs soon after Lelouch and C.C. meet in episode 5 in case you were wondering.)**

**I do not own **_**Code Geass**_**. The short amount of dialogue I copied from the English dub is thanks to Geneon.**

* * *

"A gentleman would sleep on the floor."

"Don't joke around."

"My being caught would cause trouble for you too."

"It's dangerous to stay together." I climbed over her on top of my bed.

"If I wonder the streets, they'll find me," C.C. argued.

"This isn't about you. It's my situation," I told her.

"I hate stubbornness," she stated while rolling over under my sheets.

And that just annoyed me. But I gave up and got off my bed, sitting down on my floor. "You sure take things casually, don't you?" I started picking up her clothes that she left lying all over the ground. "How did you manage to survive all of this? What did you do before now? And what's the deal with that so-called 'contract' you spoke of-"

"Goodnight, Lelouch," was all she said, cutting me off.

I grunted. _Whatever. I'll get answers out of her tomorrow._ I got up from sitting down and made my way to the door, turning off the light before I left. I had to put Nunnally to bed before I could do the same. Being Zero was exhausting, after all; I'd need to build up my stamina while disguised as him or else I would drop dead.

Once I put my little sister back into bed, I made my way back to my own room. All I kept thinking about was C.C. and why she was still alive. Damn it, it would've helped if she actually answered my questions. I was starting to get the feeling that living in my own room was going to be a hassle from now on.

I entered my room, and I saw that C.C. was still in my bed. Yes, _my _bed. _What, am I supposed to sleep on the floor like she said? What a joke; I shouldn't have to deal with that. If I'm going to sleep anywhere, it's in my bed. _But I didn't have enough strength to pick her up out of it either.

So that only left one solution: share it.

I groaned in annoyance, trying to hide the small blush that crept over my face when I realised that C.C. wasn't wearing any clothing, because she threw it all onto my floor earlier. _Damn it Lelouch, get it together!_ I sucked up my pride and I walked over to the bed, seeing that C.C. was facing the wall; away from me.

Sighing, I stripped and got under my sheets.

I faced away from C.C. and tried to relax. _Annoying wench…_ I closed my eyes and tried to get some sleep in preparation for tomorrow; I had a big day ahead of me.

It was about ten minutes later that I heard her rolling over.

It was soon after that that I felt her arms go around my torso.

And it was soon after that that I felt her bare breasts pressed up against my back.

My eyes shot open and I blushed furiously. It was _not_ a dream. C.C. was naked, and she was cuddling me like a _teddy bear_.

Thoughts entered my head; particular thoughts that I wasn't very proud of. My night could _not_ go on like this. I needed my sleep, and _she_ was keeping me awake.

"C.C.?"

She stirred awake a bit. "Hmm?"

"…What are you doing?"

"What? Don't you like bare human contact?"

"It's making me very uncomfortable if that's what you were wondering," I answered sternly, raising my voice a little.

"Oh hush; this could do you some good."

"What 'good' are you referring to exactly?"

"Face it Lelouch, you're a growing young boy; stuff like this should feel natural to you."

"You're insane."

"Well that's a possibility."

"Let go of me, C.C."

"I don't want to; your body heat's keeping me warm."

"And your breasts are disrupting my rest, now let go and go to sleep!"

"No," she complained, acting like a 4 year-old.

"C.C., I swear, you're making this _very_ difficult for me."

"What are you gonna do about it?"

I growled in frustration. I swear she was stirring me up on purpose. "If you don't let go, I'll use my power to force you to," I threatened, referring to my mind-control ability that I haven't thought of a name for yet.

She scoffed, holding me tighter and making me blush even more. "Save me the embarrassment."

"_C.C…._" I growled again. _I give up. I'm too tired to deal with this woman._ Submitting, I sighed heavily as I forced my eyes closed. "_Fine._ Do what you want."

It was faint, but I definitely heard C.C. giggle mischievously.

What a horrible night…

_Fin._

* * *

**(A/N: Well that was fun! I hope all of you enjoyed this little story I threw together in less than a couple of hours. Be sure to review and tell me what you think. I'll see if I can come up with more moments like this. If I can't, then too bad!)**


End file.
